The Sleeping Beauty of Ikebukuro
by Hasuki-chan
Summary: It's just another day when Shinra's becomes interested in fairy tales, and we all know how dangerous that could be! In (another) crazy experiment, Izaya gets used as the guinea pig (again). Will Shizuo (as always) be able to save 'the Sleeping Beauty? I'm sure you all now how it will end, but read anyway so you can say 'I told you so'. Three-shot. Shizaya, Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I have never, do not, and (unfortunately) never own Durarara!

**A/N: **Thanks for clicking that little link and for being here! This is my fist Durarara! fan fic. It's a three-shot, with two parts and a third part/epilogue. I  
P.S. **This** is the text on Celty's phone, and each new line represents = new screen.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Durarara! THE SLEEPING BEAUTY OF IKEBUKURO_Part 1**

The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was at its peak at midday. It was the perfect day for Celty to sit inside and watch the TV series she had recorded the week before.

However, despite the fact that it was beautiful outside and that Celty was going to sit inside and watch her favorite show, she felt uneasy. It was quiet; too quiet. Normally by that time Shinra would have raved about how Celty should watch less TV and pay more attention to him.

Celty looked over her shoulder to the kitchen, and saw Shinra, while holding his chin, stare intently at her, with a pondering expression on his face. Celty tilted her head as if asking 'Shinra?' When Shinra didn't react to said motion, Celty pulled out her phone, and typed on it.

'**What's wrong, Shinra? Is there something on my helmet?' **Celty asked.

Shinra stood there for a while longer before he noticed that Celty had her phone out. He blinked once before reading the message.

"Huh? Oh no, that's not it. I was just wondering…"

'**?'** Celty typed on her phone. Shinra looked on for a little longer before replying.

"It's just that…it's amazing how you can continue to have thoughts and have all your senses process normally without a physical brain attached to your body. No matter what theory I come up with, none of it explains this phenomenon."

'**Well of course you won't come up with a scientific theory to solve this'** Celty began

**'its magic'** she said.

'Magic?' Shinra repeated.

'**Yeah, like the shadows which act as magical sensors of some sort? It's always been like that'**

"Hmm…I still don't think I get the 'magic' thing"

'**?'**

'**It's not just me. All fairy tales have some sort of magic in it.'** When Shinra kept quiet, Celty went on.

'**For example; in the Sleeping Beauty, the princes Aurora fell into an eternal death-like state, thanks to the spin-needle curse cast upon her by the evil witch Maleficent. She could only be awakened from this sleep by the effect of a true-love's kiss.'**

'**A true-love's kiss was also needed to resurrect Snow White, who had been poisoned by the witch's apple and fell into a death-like sleep state. It's all magic.' **

'**Or…'** Celty started typing.

"Wait, wait, back up, back up. You're saying that after the girl falls asleep, she can only be awakened by a true love's kiss?'

'**?'**

'**Yes, that's right'**

"Hmm…how interesting! I wonder if it's possible to re-create such an ethereal death-like state."

"**What do you mean?'**

"Think about it!" Shinra began "Imagine a person falls into a deep coma, and only the effects of a kiss can wake that person up!"

'**I get it, but how?' **

'**How would you create a sleep that can only be awakened from by a true love's kiss?'**

"It's elementary, my dear Celty! Modern science is the answer to magic, after all. Now I just need to put together the true-love-kiss-sleep-inducing-potion. And then I need to find myself a guinea pig!" Shinra said excitedly and left the room.

'_A guinea pig? Yeah right, where would you find some one who's stupid enough to partake in such a ludicrous experiment?'_ Celty wondered to herself.

Later that day…

*ding-dong*

Celty went up to the door and checked the video camera to see who was visiting them at such a dangerous hour.

On the screen, Celty stared for a moment before face palming.

'_I should have known…'_

The screen showed the black-haired informant of Ikebukuro, looking ever-so-cautiously at the camera.

* * *

'**Good…good afternoon, Izaya'** said the text on the phone that Celty held awkwardly for Izaya to see at the door.

"Yes, quite" Izaya greeted plainly, eyeing Celty. Her odd behavior confirmed Izaya's suspicions.

'**Come on in'** Celty held the door opened for him.

'_Jip, it was definitely a bad idea to come here. But it's too late to leave now.'_ Izaya thought, forcing down the grimace which threatened to surface.

"Pardon the intrusion" he said as he entered.

"Izaya, my old friend! Thank you for coming on such short notice." Shinra said, eagerly rubbing his hands together, not looking like an excited mad doctor AT ALL.

"The only time I ever receive a formal invitation from you is when you want some one you can use as a guinea pig.' Izaya retorted.

"Nonsense, don't say that!" Shinra said as he led Izaya to sit on the coach. "Is it so strange for me to want to catch up with an old buddy without having an ulterior motive what-so-ever?' Shinra asked innocently.

"Yes" Izaya answered, sighing as Celty put down a tray of drinks in front of them. Izaya raised an eyebrow at Shinra.

"Hey now, don't look at me like that" Shinra said, laughing nervously. "Anyway, so here's what I've been thinking about…" Shinra began.

'_This cannot end well'_ Celty thought as she listened to their conversation from afar.

* * *

The air was tense in the living room of the Kishitani apartment.

'**This is what you wanted, isn't it?'** Celty asked.

"…"

"I…I didn't expect it to be like this…' Shinra admitted.

'**This is what you get for tricking him like that.'**

"But Celty, I didn't think the effects of the potion would be this potent, it should have worn of long ago!" Shinra whined. "It's been almost a week now!"

'**Don't look at me, you got yourself into this mess.**'

"Come on Celty, help me out here, I'm really worried"

'**Why don't you just do what you intended from the beginning?'**

'**Get a prince to wake up this frail and pale 'sleeping beauty''**

'**Or have you already forgotten the goal of this experiment?'**

"No, even if you say that, I don't know if a kiss will even work. This was just a test run! I thought that he would wake up after a while, even without the kiss…"

There was moment of silence, and Shinra expected what came next.

'**You mean you did the experiment without knowing all the specs?' **

'**That's dangerous, you know?!'** Shinra looked down in regret and Celty sighed.

'**Enough'** Celty said and she threw the phone on Shinra's lap. Shinra looked down on the phone on his lap and read the message on the screen.

'**All you can do now is try to find the 'prince', right? Use this phone to call Kyohei. I'm sure he'll have an idea about who to ask'**

Shinra looked up at Celty with sparkling eyes, which only caused the headless rider to recede and calm her beating heart.

* * *

*phone vibrates*

Kyohei, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the van, took out the vibrating phone from his pocket and checked the number. He recognized it as Celty's number. He never actually expected her to call him, but he saved her number for times like these.

"Hello?" Kyohei answered.

"Kyohei!" he heard Erika call. Soon after, she popped her head through the van's sliding door.

"Who called? Who who?" she asked excitedly.

"Huh? Oh it's just Shinra. He's raving about how Izaya fell into a death-like sleep state due to an experimental potion of his, and how he needs some one who can give him a true love's kiss to wake him up. Only, I can't think of anyone' Kyohei summarized.

"Of course, that's to be expected! I don't think I've ever seen Izaya with anyone who looks remotely like his lover!" Walker said, from where he stood next to the passengers seat's window.

"What are you guys talking about?" Erika exclaimed, feigning shock "There's only one person who could give Izaya a true love's kiss, and that's Ikebukuro's strongest man!"

There was momentary silence. Shinra had heard Erika due to her loudness.

"Any other nominations?" he asked hopefully. When no answer came, Shinra sighed. "Well if there's no one else…"

"Worth a try, I guess?" Kyohei laughed nervously, finishing Shinra's sentence.

"Don't worry, Shinra! If you die because of this, Erika says she'll pay for your funeral!" Walker called into the phone.

"Hah? What are you yapping on about…" Erika argued.

"Oi, what are you guys doing? No fighting in the van…oi! Be careful! Sorry Shinra, I'll call again later!"

'Huh? Okay, later then…' came Shinra's reply and the call ended after the sound of a loud crash had been heard.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Again, me no owns Drrrr!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Durarara THE SLEEPING BEAUTY OF IKEBUKURO_Part 2**

Shinra listened to the dial line for a moment before looking at the screen, which indicated that the call was ended.

Shinra looked towards Celty, who immediately looked away from him with an 'mph!' Shinra sweat dropped before he returned his focus to the phone. He sieved through the contact list until he found the one he was looking for. He swallowed hard before dialling the number.

~Some unknown time later~

*Ding Dong*

**'Welcome, Shizuo'** Celty said.

"Yeah" the bartender suit-and-glasses-wearing man said as he brought up his hand to his mouth and took his cigarette out, blowing the last bit of the smoke out before entering the apartment.

'_Hm?'_ Celty thought as she noticed how battered and bloody Shizuo's knuckles were. **'What happened?'** she asked.

"Huh…oh, this? I was in the middle of a fight with some no-name gang when Shinra called and said that it was important that I came over immediately. I haven't had time to patch it up yet" Shizuo explained.

'**That's terrible! **

'**I'll get Shinra to treat you!'** Celty said as she ran off ahead to one of the other rooms in the apartment.

"That's okay, you don't really need to…' Shizuo stopped mid-sentence as he saw a very familiar flea lying and sleeping on Shinra's coach. "I-za-ya…?" Shizuo said, his voice trembling.

"Oh Shizuo, I'm glad you could make it!" Shinra said coming up to Shizuo. He had a first-aid kit in his hand.

"Never mind that, why in the living hell is Izaya sleeping here so peacefully on your coach without a freaking care in the world? Doesn't he know that I've almost razed Ikebukuro to the ground searching for him this past week?"

"Come now Shizuo, don't get mad…come sit here on the coach. I'll explain everything, but first let me treat your wound."

Shizuo reluctantly complied and sat down on the coach, opposite Izaya's, with a gruff.

"You see…" Shinra began as he disinfected the wound.

"_You see Izaya, Celty and I was talking about her being a Dullahan, and the conversation drifted towards old fairy tales. I got real interested in the Fairy Tales where the princess fell into a sleeping death-like state, and where they could only be resurrected by a true-love's kiss._

"_And so? Why are you telling me all of this?" Izaya asked, and then paused. "Wait, you couldn't possibly want me to…"_

"_That's right! Please, Izaya? It's just a little experiment…"_

"_Ha? Why should I have to partake in this?"_

_At this, Shinra smirked evilly. _

"_You already are" _

"_What…" and then Izaya looked down into the half-full tea-cup in his hand. 'Shit! Shinra must have distracted me with his story, and because Celty's tea is always so delicious I didn't notice, but this drink is…?_

_Izaya's eyesight went blurry and his conscience sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness. _

'_Take a nice rest now…' Izaya heard the hollow echo of Shinra's voice as his thoughts sank into nothingness._

Shizuo's eyes twitched as he listened to Shinra's recalling of that day.

"That's a load of crap if I've ever heard it" Shizuo stood up and walked over to Izaya. "You must have made that shit up to protect the flea's beauty sleep, right?"

"No Shizuo, I was really serious…"

"Even if you take a beauty sleep, you'll still be as ugly as shit. Come on, get up" Shizuo said as he slapped Izaya across his face. When there was no reaction. Shizuo slapped him a few more times. "Hah?" Shizuo said, confused.

"No see, it's like a told you…"

"Screw this!" Shizuo said as he picked Izaya up by his collar and with one fluid motion of his arm, flung Izaya against the wall, creating a crack and a dent in the wall.

"AH! You'll kill him before we get a chance to resurrect him!" Shinra almost shouted as he rushed to Izaya, from whose head a small stream of blood was flowing

"Shit…" Shizuo cursed under his breath _'still no reaction'_ he thought.

'**Um…Shizuo?'** Celty decided to step in.

'**Didn't you say that you were searching for Izaya?' **

'**What for?'**

"Hah? Well that's because he ran from our previous fight, without giving me the chance to settle things!"

'**But then doesn't that make this incredibly unsatisfying?' **

'**Considering that Izaya's not showing any reaction to your assaults?'** Celty pointed out. Normally she wouldn't encourage violence, but they really needed Shizuo's coöperation.

'That's true" Shizuo agreed, realizing that his blood thirst was still not satisfied. "So then, what should I do?" he asked.

"**Come on, why don't you tell him"** Celty urged Shinra.

"Well…" Shinra began, mumbling "Supposing that I did indeed make the potion so that it's the same as in the Fairy Tale, it means that only the true love's kiss from the prince could wake up the sleeping beauty."

"What? I don't get what you're trying to say at all!"

'**In short, Shinra's saying that you have to kiss Izaya'** Celty explained plainly.

"Wha…?" Shizuo was completely floored, the disbelief clear on his face.

'**Listen…'** Celty began, and one could almost hear her sigh,

'**You can try to kiss Izaya and see if it breaks the effect of the potion…'**

'**If it doesn't, I give you full permission to throw Shinra out the window.'**

"Celty!" Shinra protested.

"Hmm" Shizuo stood contemplating it for a half a second. The decision was easy to make. "Sure, I'll agree to those terms"

"No, don't!" the mad scientist's plea fell on deaf ears as Celty just dragged him out of the way.

Shizuo moved in on Izaya. He picked up the limp body of Izaya at his collar and brought Izaya's face closer to his own.

Now that Shizuo was closer, and without the always present cocky-ass smirk on Izaya's face, Shizuo noticed how fair and dainty Izaya's features truly were.

'_He's cute…'_ Shizuo began to think, but Celty's cough interrupted him. Shizuo re-focused his attention, glad that he hadn't been carried away by the 'he's cute' thought train.

Shizuo resumed and brought his face closer, his heart strangely beating faster the closer he went. Shizuo thought that it might have been the heat, or otherwise just the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the thought of what he'll do to the flea once he wakes up.

Shizuo placed his lips on Izaya's, and the most painful yet pleasurable feeling shot through him. He closed his eyes and captured the sleeping Izaya's lips between his own. He never thought that it would be that soft.

Shizuo's other hand rose to Izaya's waist, and moved along the rim of the pants before putting his fingers through the belt loop at the other side. With his arm circled around Izaya's waist, Shizuo pulled Izaya closer, pressing the smaller male against his larger frame.

Unknowingly to Shizuo, a certain black-head's eyes began to twitch. Just as Shizuo was getting into the kiss, he felt Izaya reacting to the kiss, and an arm being casually draped over his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of amused black eyes stare back at him.

Shizuo, shocked, immediately pushed Izaya back, sending him crashing back against the wall. Shizuo wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Shitty flea…" he grimaced.

"You say that, but it looked to me as if you were quite enjoying yourself there, weren't you, Shizu~can?" Izaya purred.

Shizuo grunted in anger and balled his fists. He was imaging all the many ways of how he could plaster Izaya all over the already cracked wall.

"Izaya…" Shinra started unsurely "is it possible that you were conscious this whole time?"

"No, I was having a peaceful death-like sleep until I felt my body being violated. I was slowly drawn back to consciousness by eager lips and hands.' Izaya said and shot an accusing look towards Shizuo, daring him to deny it. Like a dog catching a bone thrown at him, Shizuo stepped up to Izaya threateningly.

"Don't mess with me, you damn flea! I only did that to wake you up. It would be no fun to beat you up while you weren't conscious to feel the pain yourself.' Shizuo said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you're actually saying that it's the same with the kiss? I couldn't respond, so it felt unfulfilling?" Izaya deduced teasingly.

"Wha…like hell I'd think that, flea!" Shizuo shouted while throwing a punch in Izaya's direction. Like fluid water, Izaya moved out of the way and tiptoed around Shizuo.

"If you'd like, we can pick up where we left off…" Izaya said with his trademark smirk.

Celty and Shinra couldn't tell if Izaya was serious or not, since that smirking face of his underlined an array of different intentions.

"Die!" Shizuo shouted, swinging his arm at Izaya, but missing again.

"If I do that, we won't be able to play anymore" Izaya winked "By the way, Shinra" Izaya began while dodging several subsequent punches thrown at him "Your experiment is done now, right? You saw that fairy tale play out in front of you like you wanted, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Shinra said. He had temporarily forgotten about that.

"Well then, that means I'm free to leave now, right?" Izaya said, jumping back and doing a back flip over the coach and landing a few steps from the front door.

"Sure…thanks for your hard work"

"What, are you running away AGAIN, flea?! We're not done yet!" Shizuo said, picking up the coach and throwing it towards Izaya. Izaya jumped out of the way as the coach crashed into the front door, completely sending it flying of its hinges and leaving a large hole in the wall.

While Shinra was raving about the cost of damage done to his property, Izaya took the chance to slip out.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted while chasing after him.

'**Take care!'** Celty waved them off.

For the rest of that night the sound of various crashes, many shouts calling 'Izaya!' and sadistic laughter could have been heard throughout the _peaceful_ suburb that is Ikebukuro.

* * *

Hehe what'd you think? Please leave any and all comments in the review section below!


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Durarara, thank you for asking!

**A/N: **Finally, the last part/epilogue. I don't know, what would you call this? Anyway...

**ENJOY**!

* * *

**Durarara! THE SLEEPING BEAUTY OF IKEBUKORO_Part 3/ Epilogue**

'**I can't believe Izaya actually woke up.' **

'**You think that means that Shizuo truly loves him?' **Celty asked later that night.

"Well, how does one decide what 'true love' really is, anyway? For all we know, as it is possible that I made the potion so that a sufficient kiss would have sufficed" Shinra asked from where he was sitting on the coach, calculating what the repair costs would be for his apartment.

'**That's true…'** A moment of silence followed before Shinra spoke up again.

"Ne, Celty?" he began. "If Izaya didn't wake up, and I had been been out the window, do you think I would've died?"

'**Well considering that we're on the seventeenth floor of this apartment building… **

**and if you hit the pavement at the speed which Shizuo would have thrown you at, **

**then I most certainly doubt that you would have survived'**

"Wha…are you serious? Would you have been okay with that?" Shinra asked, distressed.

Celty took a moment to contemplate it.

'She actually needs to think about it?' Shinra thought, getting more and more depressed by the minute. He then felt two arms circling him from behind.

'**No, of course not'** Celty answered.

'**I would have created a shadow net to catch and save you.'**

"Really?" Shinra asked as he shot up from the coach, wanting to return Celty's embrace, but she was already walking away.

'**Besides, I think your death should be much more interesting than that'** Celty delivered the finishing blow, and Shinra fell back down on the coach, having been stabbed by a metaphorical knife through his heart.

Atop the roof of one of the skyscrapers in downtown Ikebukuro, Shizuo and Izaya's game of cat and mouse had finally came to a stalemate.

"Where are you going to go now, flea? Looks like you backed yourself into a corner" Shizuo said, panting heavily. He threateningly walked up to Izaya, forcing the infamous informant to back up as well.

Izaya stepped backwards until he reached the railing at the edge of the roof. Izaya looked down, and saw the many lights of the cars and street lamps spread out below him. Izaya then looked back at Shizuo, and smirked.

"You must like this, né Shizu~chan? Having me backed into a corner like this. You could do almost anything to me now" Izaya said, shrugging and giving Shizuo a sideways glance.

"You have it wrong, flea. The only thing I want to do now is kill you." Shizuo said angrily, stopping right in front of Izaya. "And I'm going to do it RIGHT NOW by throwing you over that rail!"

Shizuo reached out to grab Izaya, but the smaller one was faster and more nimble. He grabbed the rail and hoisted himself up into a backwards handstand, almost kicking Shizuo in the face in the process, but the latter dodged it just in time.

Izaya changed the position of his hands and turned to a forward handstand. Shizuo launched for Izaya again, but he pushed himself off the railing up and over Shizuo, landing behind him.

Shizuo angrily turned towards Izaya, ready to shout at him. Izaya's face was much closer to Shizuo than he thought, and Izaya, choosing Shizuo's moment of surprise, pressed his lips against Shizuo's in a bittersweet kiss under the moonless-night sky.

In between the city lights from below and the new moon from above, the two's act of guilty pleasure was shrouded in darkness.

Izaya played with a strand of Shizuo's hair, and caressed his face. Shizuo, feeling that it was unfair, tried to weave his own hand into Izaya's hair. Before that could happen, though, Izaya broke of the kiss and stepped away from Shizuo.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Now we're even for what happened earlier" Izaya smirked.

"What?" Shizuo asked, temporarily dazed. He then looked to where Izaya was already further away from him than before. "Oi, you can't just leave after _that_!" Shizuo said angrily.

"If you want more, you'll have to catch me first!" Izaya laughed and waved at Shizuo as he was running away.

"You damn flea, treating me like a child!" Shizuo shouted, following after the informant. "Get back here, IZAYA!"

And so, Ikebukuro's strongest man, feeling most unsatisfied with just a little peck, obtained a whole new set of reasons for chasing down the infamous informant. Where will this game of cat and mouse lead to next?

* * *

Thank you for making it all the way up to this author note! I hoped you enjoyed my little fic, and if you liked it (or didn't) please leave a review below! It would make a certain writer very very happy! Until next time (^.^)/


End file.
